The Cyclonain and the Demon
by Heavenly Penelope
Summary: this is a story that Anarchygunrage and i have written together, well are writing lol. Enjoy and review! please!
1. A demons hunger

Well his time has finally come, kais story! Well the first part of it! Enjoy and review. This story begins with a flash back.

_The day was bright and sunny, field grass, waving in the wing making it look like a green ocean. This meadow was in the middle of this great forest. Five year old kai was perched on a small picnic table, shock white hair lightly flowing from the breeze. His brothers, who both had black hair and brown eyes with tan skin, were wrestling each other, while his sister, who had grey hair and soft blue eyes, was yelling at them to stop. Kai shook his head. Suddenly all four ran over to their mom, who was directing which way their house was to be moved, they were putting it on one of those moving cars. _

_Only well fit to move a house without rebuilding. His father, who was a demon, making kai half demon, ran for her as well. Suddenly, there was a wide panic, many screams and people running away from the site, Kai didn't really understand what was happening. He gasped as he felt some one pull him away from the picnic table. Kai struggled against the arms restraining him from walking on his own, what the heck did this person think they were doing? The mystery person refused to let go of him, despite his bites, kicks, screams, and punches. They jumped over a bush and ducked for cover, Kai being in the man's arms, safe. A Massive wave of dust hit them, with rocks flying, not only the tiny ones but the bigger ones as well, along with huge chunks of wood. When the dust had settled, only then did the man let kai go.  
_

_Kai looked up only to see Tom, a friend of his mom and dad. Pulling himself farther away from Tom, he stood. He saw that the house was crumbled, smashed to bits, his mom, dad, and siblings nowhere to be seen. He ran toward the mess of a house, Tom behind him. "MOM! DAD! ANYBODY!" he cried out, hoping that his family had left _

_Once he reached the pile he searched for signs of them, he say blood but no bodies. He began frantically digging from the pile, crying as he did so. Tom ran over pulling him off the house. "NO! LET GO! LET GO!" Kai cried. Tom's hold only got stronger. If kai continued to do dig through that pile he would either slip and fall in, or end up breaking something. Tom picked up kai, his head resting on his shoulder, sobbing. _

_The others looked at them wondering what to do. 'Amazing…they've all trained for this moment. The one moment where the worst possible thing could happen, and their just standing there' "What are ya'll standing around for? Start digging it up! Find them, they could be alive!" Tom commanded, the men got straight to work. Kai couldn't stop staring at the spot, his vision blurry still from the tears. Tom began walking off from the sight. Kai didn't say anything, he just wanted this all to be some horrible dream, it didn't really happen. _

_Many hours passed. Kai had fallen asleep in Tom's arms. "Mommy?" the small boy murmured. Tom shushed him. He sat up fast looking to where they were his eyes red instead of their normal blue. The house was gone spread out, in the middle was this humongous puddle of blood, no bodies. Kai looked up at Tom, his eyes teary again. "Are they-"Tom nodded. Kai's tears Flowed freely. He wretched himself away from tom running off into the forest. Tom ran after him fast as he could, but even though he was an adult he could not compare to that of even a half demon._

"_KAI! KAI! KAI! COME BAC K!" Tom cried, but no avail. Kai ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. The sky darkened as sunset turned into dusk. He ran into a small little cave, as a storm appeared to be coming, and fast. He curled up into a ball, crying. Why oh why did this have to happen to him? _

Kai shook his head from his day dream, the day dream that had always plagued him. He was now a man, at the age of 23, in his human years at least. In his demon years he was at least twice that. Tom was long gone by now sadly. He ruffled his shock white hair. The boy that this man once was no longer there, no resemblance bearing whatsoever. He was quiet tall, his shock white hair had remained the same, messy, his bangs right above his eyes. At the moment he also had a fairly British sounding accent, seeing as he had just returned from there, used the money he got from the last soul he ate…which was about a month ago, but to his annoyance accents stayed with him a while. He had a scar on his right cheek; to most women it was a sign that he was brave and strong, in other words a total hottie. He had earned that scar to the family that had found him in the woods.

They were cruel people. Kai shuddered at the memory of all the things that had happened to him. He also had many more scars on his chest and back. There was not once ounce of fat on him, all muscle. Kai was in simple dark jeans and a black AC/DC shirt saying "For those about to rock". The cold October wind blew against him, he had no coat but it didn't make the difference. He was so numb the cold didn't bother him, it actually felt warm, even the rest of the forest he was in was warm. Kai separated himself from the tree he was leaning on. He was just about to turn back into the city when he saw a girl running towards the forest, crying. _'Hmm…been a while since I've last eaten'_ he thought to himself, licking his lips.

When his attention finally stopped focusing on the hunger growing within him, he realized she'd run just passed him. "Damn it gotta quit doing that" he muttered to himself. Using the keen sense of smell that a demon has, he followed the scent of dark roses; the scent that reminded him of dark velvet, midnight sky, and a promise of maybe evil. The scents lead him up to a peaceful river with a willow tree next to it. She was sitting there, at the base of the large willow tree, crying her eyes out. Kai smirked and closed his eyes. When he opened them he was right behind the girl, mouth open slightly leaning in, trying to get close enough to steal her soul, but he stopped short. Great. Just great. The sorrow in her soul was too powerful at the moment, it reeked of tears, and anger, anger though tangy, did not go so well with sorrow, it was like eating moldy pizza without heating it up.

Kai shuddered drawing back, standing up right. Thankfully her humanity kept her from sensing his presence. 'Such a sweet soul, so filled with sorrow' he thought. Now kai wasn't known to be flirty, or well in anyway attracted to either sexes (he's straight), but hunger told him differently at the moment. He mentally groaned in frustration. 'There's no way out of it. I have to have this soul…if only there was a way to make it sweeter...ah hell' "What's wrong?" He asked this before he could calculate his situation. The girl immediately sat up, her head smacking kai in the chin, course that had no bother to him. She put her arms in defense mode, tears streamed her face. She was fairly pretty; her hair was so black, that it almost had a dark green tint to it. She was about a head shorter than him and fairly average for a girl, body wise. The girl sniffled. "What do you want?" she tried in her best voice, trying to keep it steady. Kai was about to say something, his hands falling down from their position. The woman took this as a threat to reach a weapon and punched him, or tried…and failed. Kai had caught her wrists and held them firmly. "It's not smart to go against a demon with just you bare fists" He grinned showing all his teeth. _'I'd better get this soul fast, don't know how much longer I can keep myself in control' _Kai already knew he was losing it by the way he was acting. Normally he was quiet, and polite, or at least as much as he could get.She squirmed against his hold. "What do you want from me?" She asked. Kai merely shook his head. "Merely what I asked you. That is all I want. Now we could either continue talking like this or I could let you go and we can talk like most people do?" She stared intently at him, as if to see any indication that he was lying. "I have no intention of lying my dear lady" He said. She stilled her earlier struggles. He let go of her wrists, his arms crossed.

"Now then dear lady-"  
"I aint no lady"  
"then what shall I call you?"  
"Sami, call me Sami" She said, her gaze not meeting his."Very well then Sami, now back to my original question, what's wrong?" He asked patiently. "My dad, he's pressuring me into becoming a commander like him. But he's gone insane with it, he's pushing too hard. I can't take it any more" she nearly whispered going into another fit of tears. Kai didn't know what to do. Human emotions confused him, ever since he was picked up by that family-he refused to call them by their name; they didn't deserve that much respect- he had lost them, or they had at least dulled themselves into a sort of nonexistence. "I'm…I'm sure if you… talked to him…..it'd be right as rain" He tried.

This wasn't going very well. She smirked at his attempt. "Please, he doesn't see anyone's way but his own." Kai held back a small groan of pain as hunger flashed through him again. "Then maybe beat some sense into him…I'm sure you could." She shook her head, her eyes finally meeting his. Strangely she looked fairly innocent at the moment, with her eyes wide, tears streaming down her face. Worry flickered over her features. "Are you okay…umm…"  
"Kai, my name is kai. No…no I'm not " He groaned as he bent over slightly, like he'd been stabbed in the stomach. He didn't wanna have her soul. No not yet, too soon, the stench of sorrow still remained.

Sami put her hand on his back, worry growing in her. "What's the matter? Do you need help?" Authority in her voice took hold. "No….Not from you" He growled out, but it was too low for her to hear. Kai stood up, his demonic aura swarming about him, creating a dark feeling that surrounded them. "Go…go get away!" he shoved her off him, he didn't want to hurt her but she had to get the idea. "What the hell is your problem I'm only trying to help!" Kai continued to ignore her, forcing himself down so he couldn't touch her, not even a punch. "Hey listen to me when I'm talking to you! Don't make me hurt you-" Kais laughter interrupted her. "You hurt a demon? Don't make me laugh." He shuddered then continued. "Go before I hurt you" She was about to protest, kai couldn't hold himself down on the ground any longer. He shot up and rammed her into the great willow tree, the leaves and branches shaking. She stared at him wide eyed. "I warned you" He whispered.


	2. Drunken Demon

Sami whimpered in fear slightly, she should have listened to him, now she had only pushed him too far.  
Kai pushed himself back forcefully; Sami took this as her means to escape and ran off in the direction she came. Kai ran after her at his human speed so he wouldn't run into anything along the way. Sami jumped over a bush crashing into some poor man. "Hey!" he cried out in pain. She paid no mind to this, half liming and running away. Kai jumped over the bush landing on said person. "Well hello" He said a bit shocked at not finding her there. Ignoring the question of where the girl went, he feasted on the man's soul and body.

Three days had passed since Kai had taken the soul. He was not satisfied, the man was extremely thin leaving no meat at all, there was way too much blood and that itself was bland, and the man's soul, oh that soul! It was tainted with too much greed for kais tastes. Kai shuddered at the memory, drinking another shot of whiskey, his 5th to be exact. He was positively drunk. He looked around the pub. There were bright colors everywhere, taking the form of the person, But the person was never actually shown.  
One color was especially bright, it had gold all around it with flecks of blue, black, and some pink. He leaned on his right to get closer. 'Preeeetty soulllllll' kai thought to himself. Then he realized…he had no clue what this person looked like, and then shrugged it off, hoping this pick up line would work. "You may not be veerry-hehe- beautiful" he slurred. "But beautiful is only a light switch away" the person turned to him in shock. "You bastard! How dare you speak to me that way?" She yelled_. 'Oh god its yelling, what do I do?_' kai thought frantically. "Hey! What's goin' on over here Sami?" Another pretty soul appeared.

"This guy just said I was ugly! And that it was a light switch away!" she shouted. "What the hell's your problem bastard?" Came a shout. Kai Felt himself being shoved, knocking him into another person. This one had a royal blue colored soul, which was a very nice soul, one you treated to yourself after a job well done. "Oi! What's your problem buddy?" HE shouted, knocking into another person. Soon the whole Bar was fighting, or as kai saw it, a rainbow. He grinned, it was sooo pretty, and funny cause, the rainbow was basically beating itself up. He felt himself being shoved just about all over the place, and then out into the cold night air. He heard the sound of two other bodies landing beside him. 

Kai stood up, wobbling as he did so. A punch to the face sent him back. This soul was fierce, splotches of black everywhere, some worried lines of purple, splotches of yellow, along with a lot of pure red anger. Another punch sent him down. "You're lucky my husband isn't here you bastard!" She yelled, punching him right in the gut. Kai slammed right into a wall, but stayed up, swaying. "Who-who-whose...your –hehe- husband?" Another smack. "The Dark Ace! Don't you dare laugh at me!" she shouted again. She tried punching him again, but this time, the drunken demon caught her hand holding it tight. "What the-?" She started to say before being flung backwards into Sami. "Sami! Go get your dad!" The Attacker commanded towards the other pretty soul. The pretty soul nodded her head, running off. "Okay bastard, let's go" the attack whipped their mouth, like they were bleeding or so, and put up her fists. 

She threw another punch at him, which he dodged, grabbing her arm throwing her onto her back. He growled. This soul, no matter how pretty and colorful, was getting annoying. She thrust her legs up into his chest, kicking him backwards while doing a summersault. Kai grunted slightly and let go of her. He put his hands into fists. "You-you'll have to excuse me" He said, his words slurring making him sound like a drunken English man. "I don't fight with women" He said. She kicked him in the side, attempting to smash him back into the wall. He stood hard as a brick wall. Her leg began to throb in pain. "Why? You think women are weaklings? "She said throwing a punch to his face. He shoved her backward into an empty box, it crushing under her weight.

"No, because I don't feel right about it" he said. "How about me then" Said a dark voice. It was dark outside, and the only light that was cast was the light he was under, not that it did much good anyhow.  
Kais senses started to pull through his drunk haze, though everyone was still just colors, it was less confusing. Every sound was heightened; he could hear a pin drop from about 700 miles away, the voice as he recalled, was the Dark Aces. The two pretty souls- or girls he should say- were over beside the garbage. Kais eyes darkened a bit as the presence of a man came closer, he could smell blood, possible from previous battles. He turned around, only to be faced with a man with red eyes, or possibly red eyes. His soul was the color of the night, majority of it was red at the moment, stained with a bit of worry, and along with a bright orange, which meant he had lots of pride. Suddenly a fist connected with his jaw sending his head straight back, he was hit hard enough for it to go all the way back, and snap. He stood their frozen for a moment, then he lifted his head up and popped his neck like nothing ever happened.

"What the hell?" The man cried out. Kai growled softly and got into a ready stance, and suddenly he vanished. "The fuck? " He whirled around Looking for this idiotic nonhuman man. A roar came from behind him and ace fell flat forward with a demon pinning him down to the ground. He tried to move his hand up to punch but kai slammed it back down into the ground, creating a few cracks in the ground and a hole where the hand was. Ace groaned in pain and tried to turn himself over, but the demon wasn't letting up. Kai started clawing out the man's back, giving him deep cuts rather than stabbing him with his claws. He felt the two women trying to pull and punch him off. He grabbed both by the arms and flung them away with ease. He started clawing at the man again, pulling him back by the hair and ramming his face into the ground. Suddenly this force pushed him off. When he got back to his feet, growling, he saw it was a very large, green and white wolf with a soul showing goldish brown, a were's main soul color along with turquoise, which showed protectiveness with a lot of red for the moment and a lot of orange, which was expected, after all were's are very proud creatures.

Kai bared his fangs at her, his eyes turning pure black. Playtimes over, and so was his drunk effect. But now all he could see in was red and a very light lilac, lilac meaning friend and red meaning enemy. Everything was in red. Kai staggered backwards. Too many enemies, he couldn't take them all on, especially not at full strength. He growled causing the ground to rumble slightly. And then he vanished.

Ace stood up slowly, His wife coming over helping him up. "Are you okay? Oh of course you're not okay. Oohh damn that's gonna need stitches. Lots of em'." She said. He grunted when he felt her hand on his back, sending pain through him. "Keira, no touch!" He said. "Sorry" She said, putting his arm around her and hers around his back, well his upper back. "Sami, I forbid you ever seeing him again" He grunted out when he took his first step. "Psh! As if I'd even consider it!" Sami barked out at her dad, in the form of laughter. But something in her gut told her that she'd see him again, and she'd like it.

When Sami awake the next morning, It was anything but the peaceful, calm mornings you find on T.V.  
"Ace no ju- oh be quiet you big baby it's just rubbing alcohol. Sit still!" She heard her moms' voice. She groaned rolling out of bed, literally. She groaned when her body hit the floor, now adding to her morning grumpiness, a headache. She stood up ruffling her black-tinted green-hair. She could hear her parents yelling at each other – or what she hoped was yelling. She stumbled out of the room, not bothering to even put on shoes.

When she entered the Kitchen she saw a sight she really did not care to see. Her mother was on her father's back, him pinned to the floor, arms flailing about. "Okay guys take that to some other room, we don't need any other soldiers scarred for life!" Sami shouted. Both looked up at her with an annoyed look.

"Honey grow up, I'm just trying to get rubbing alcohol on his back" she said. "Keira no! That stuff burns!" He cried in agony when she didn't listen to him. "Yeah well still" Sami said stubbornly, itching her head. Ace got up, throwing Keira on to her butt. "Anyways! Get dressed Sami we're going out" He said. "Going out where?" "We are going to find that…thing from last night" Sami's eyes widen. "You can't be serious" She stated.

"Oh I am serious, now get dressed!" he commanded. She turned on her hell to get dressed, might as well get this over with now.

Sami walked along beside the Cyclonian guard. Sure she could take care of herself, but not daddy couldn't- wouldn't- let her go on her own. As soon as the Cyclonian wasn't looking, she ran off into a different direction.

*meanwhile*  
Kai walked out the door of his home, well his temporary home. It was a suite in a small hotel. It was honestly like a very nice apartment. The outside walls were a pale tan; the roof was intact, and grey. There were many rooms available, but no one wandered anywhere near, either that or no one would even think of stopping by this terra.

*back with Sami*  
Sami walked across a path, thinking, wondering how she was going get her dad to realize he was pushing her far too hard. She didn't even notice a person walking in front of her. "Oof!" she cried out when she ran into a person. Well she thought it was a person, for how sturdy they were it could have been a brick wall!

She looked up and shrieked. It was the guy that attacked her father. Kai stared down at her clueless. Why the heck was she screaming, couldn't have hurt that bad. He held out his hand to help her up. She kicked his hand away, getting up on her own. She looked to her left. Her father was coming straight for her, as was her mother and the other Cyclonians. Ace shoved Kai back yelling "Get the hell away from my daughter, or you're going to wish you were in hell" Kai looked down at this man, arching an eyebrow. What the heck was this guy on? Kai smirked. "Sorry, but I have a restraining order against hell." He said, his accent coming out again. '_Ugh, this accent is so annoying'_ He thought to himself.  
"Hey now you watch it! Do as I say damn it! Stay away from y daughter! I don't want you attacking her!" He almost sounded like he was shrieking. "I have done anything to anyone! Not that I can remember!" He yelled back. His wife stepped up yelling "Well you did!" Kai glared at her. "So then, what would you like me to do about it? Duke it out with father time over here?" He shouted back at her, while pointing to ace.

"Hey! Watch you mouth! Why I ought to-!" Ace's long speech was cut off when He heard Kai say something, It was quiet, and foreign. "Quomodo audes te!" He said again. Kai was shaking. How dare this mortal come and tell him what to do! in front of his own home even! " Quomodo audes te Veni hospes! Et arguite me! Da mihi cur non damnant u soluta huan nigerrimus anima in profundum inferi. Omnes ..." He spoke, his voice becoming dark and demented. Sami decided now was the time to step in. "HEY! Calm down both of you!" She shouted. They turned to her. "Okay so let's agree to disagree. We don't bug you, you don't bug us. Is it a deal?" Sami held her hand out for him to shake. He put his hand in hers, shaking it firmly. Sami slightly gasped at his touch, making sure to keep it hidden. For the mighty warrior he seemed to be, he sure had soft hands, but slightly rough too. Kai was also affected by this simple touch. Her hands were very soft, but scared from battles. Her father and mother had already gone off. "Sami!" he called. She left go of his hand, looking up at him confused.

His confusion met hers. "SAMARA!" Ace called. She backed up slowly before turning around and running off to meet up with her parents.


	3. Chokers,Hospitals and blood oh my!

Sami walked along the edges of the terra, a small forest nearby. She had been just walking along this forest for over an hour or two. '_Stupid dad, and his stupid rules, stupid, stupid, stupid_!' she thought angrily. She paused in her steps a moment, before deciding it'd be best time to head back in, before they sent some stupid guard after her. She never did understand why they sent them after her, after all, she was twenty-two years old. She stopped suddenly as she heard the sound of coughing. "Oh…shit…"

A choker came out from the trees, coughing, and making odd noises of sorts. Sami reached for the holy water in her pocket. But she couldn't move! She was paralyzed with fear. She tried to me, but it just wasn't working for her. The Choker was just about ready to attack when suddenly something dark came behind it; its eyes were a dark red, familiar too. A claw reached out, slashing across the choker, cutting it to pieces, along with a poof of smoke coming from the body.

The person in front of her was that guy that attacked her father! Her hand was still frozen. What the heck was he doing here? And why did they always meet under the strangest circumstances?  
"Are you all right?" He asked. Startled, her arm jerked and the holy water came flying out. A howl was heard all across the terra; it was a howl of pure pain, and confusion. Kai feel to the ground. Oh how it burned his chest, his arms, the last thing he saw was the girl who he had just saved. "Oh shit oh shit oh shit!" Sami cursed. She picked him up by the arms; she couldn't just leave him there. She started to drag him back home.

"DAD!" Ace looked up from the annoying paper work to the door. There was his daughter, Sami With that-that thing in her arms. "Dad I need your help!" She cried out. She looked pretty panicked. "Sami what the hell is HE doing here?" He growled out at Sami. "He-he saved me dad! I couldn't just leave him there!" She said, shifting kai into a different position, one easier to carry. While hot, and fit as he was, the man was heavy! "How and why did you need saving exactly?" He asked, ignoring Sami's panic. "I was walking alone, a choker attacked and he saved me from it!" "Why did he save you?" he asked. Sami rolled her eyes. "Well if you don't help me we'll never know!" She said. He sighed. "Alright, Alright" He said picking up kai by his legs. "Let's get him taken care of then"

Kai awoke to a dim room. It smelled like hospital. Yuck. He tried sitting up but that didn't bode too well with the rest of his body. He grunted slightly, as stars appeared in his sight, he slowly laid himself back down closing his eyes. Why did his chest hurt so much? Ah yes, the girl, he saved the girl and he threw holy water at him. He was still wondering why he wanted to save her so badly, was it because he wanted a taste of her soul? He opened his eyes only to see a girl sitting beside his bed. It was that girl…Sami wasn't it? Yeah that was it. He looked behind her and he saw her father. Ace wasn't it? Yeah the Dark Ace. The Dark Ace for one did not look happy to see him. If facial expressions could speak, his would say grrr. "Thank you for, saving, my daughter…" He said slowly. Kai looked up at him, his eyes blank of expression, but completely black. He growled. "Where am I?" he asked.

"Easy there, we don't mean any harm" she said, putting her hand out, as if that would keep him down.  
He repeated the question fiercely. She sighed. "You in Cyclonia, you were brought here after I…accidentally threw holy water on you…after you saved me. Sorry about that. You should really stay down for a while, those burns are pretty bad" She said. He smirked. Oh how little she knew of demons, it was almost cute really. Almost. Then suddenly another woman came in, she had a green streak of hair, but otherwise the woman was the same as Sami, with blue eyes. She looked at him, rather crossly, before turning to her Ace and muttering 'We'll talk about this later' and walked out. By the way she spoke to him, he assumed she was the wife. He tried remembering where he had seen her too, she was very familiar. Ace only nodded his head before, returning his gaze to kai. Curiously he asked, "What are you?" 

"I am a demon" He answered truthfully. The Dark Ace smirked, but quickly hid it. '_This guys been put on way too much pain killers, there's no way he's a demon. No one's seen a demon in at the very least 200 years_'. Kai was just about to say something else when he suddenly felt very tired. He closed his eyes, unable to keep the open a moment longer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-2 days later-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kai was up and walking, much to the families surprise, Thought they made him stay in bed. What surprised them most was how long he was able to go without the food, without a single complaint or grumble from his stomach. Kai sighed softly as he lay in his bed. He would have to feed soon, or he would probably lose it, and attack one of the three; Sami, Ace, and his wife. He couldn't take them on, not with an army at their feet. Besides that fact, humans still had no clue that there were about as many demons as there are stars in the universe. A Cyclonian entered the room, probably to see how he was doing and report back to the Dark Ace, since he was too busy to see him, himself. His demon growled and he tried to stifle it. No not here, to lose control so easily from the sight of a mere Cyclonian mortal would be a disgrace to demons alike! The next thing kai knew, he was holding the Cyclonian by the neck, choking him.

Kai didn't even notice that he had gotten up. The soul was good, royal blue, with a striking electric blue for fear, giving him the extra tang. Kais eyes darkened as he ripped off the Cyclonians head, biting into the neck. Oh sweet bliss, the pain vanished as he devoured the man's neck holding his head up away from the rest of the body. Soon only the torso was left to devour, along with the soul. Suddenly a scream interrupted his feasting. He looked toward the door and saw the wife; He got up putting his hand over her mouth, trying to quiet her. He tried explaining but only Latin was coming out of his mouth. 'Oh shit' were the last things to pass through his mind before he was hitting in the headed passed out.

Kai once again awoke to a dimed room, only this one was cold, and it was cement. He looked over to his right and saw a window with bars, the family standing together looking at him, horrified. He looked away looking down at himself, he felt dizzy for some odd reason. Now he understood, he had been burned again. The sight alone made him close his eyes. He opened his eyes again, and he realized that a few hours had passed by. The look of the walls outside his cell had the sunset glow, so it must have been at least 5 or so. He sat up as a person came into view, having food in their hands. As the person got closer he realized it was Sami. He stood up and walked over to the bars. She handed him the food, he took it, but set it aside. She sighed. "Why won't you eat? What is it you need?" she asked him almost annoyed, running her hand along the bar. He grabbed her had, harshly pulling it close to him. "Blood, I need blood" He growled, biting her wrist. She gasped as pain came over her, she wretched her Wrist free before fleeing the room, clutching her wrist close to her.

Ace was sitting in his office when he saw a blur rush by; it was a very familiar blur. "Sami!" she came back again, and peeked in the door, he saw blood on her shirt. "What happened?" he nearly shrilled. She looked down at her wrist and shrugged as if it was nothing. "Oh I um…accidentally cut it in my…blades!" She said running straight back out the door. She ran into the bathroom, running the cut under the water. She lathered up the soap best she could, scrubbing the wound, hissing slightly since it stung a bit, and then turning it off once satisfied that it was clean. Sami picked up some of the wrapping, carefully wrapping it. as she did so, before the bandage actually covered the wound completely, she noticed, it wasn't red, it was kind of pink, like Valentines card in neon pink. She walked out of the bathroom on the way to her room, suddenly very tired.

The day had been long and tedious for Sami. All day all she wanted to do was just to go down to that guy's cell. Why she wanted to, she had no idea. She paced her room, trying not to think about him.  
Before she even knew it she was right at the door of his cell. 'So much for not coming down here' she thought. She moved over to the window grasping the bars roughly. "why do I have this urge to see you?" She asked. Kai was laid on the middle of the floor on his back, looking straight at her. A devious grin broke out on to his face.

"You have the urge to see me? How sweet of you, but I haven't the slightest idea why…" His voice was low and sweet, causing a shiver to run down Samis back. Sami shook the bars. "Im being serious!" She yelled. He laughed, again causing a shiver to go down her spine. " So am I dear heart" ' Oh wonderful the accent came back' She thought. Kai stood up, it was in a very odd fashion as well. He didn't bend his legs or even move at all, he was just simply up. "but I'll tell you what I do know. I know where you are every minute of the day. No matter where you are I can always find you. " He sighed, and then continued. "I can tell where you are because I've taken your blood –which I must say is very good. It's Also known that those who share blood, the person who is having their blood taken- normally human-, their feelings for the one taking the blood-normally a Vampire or a Demon- intensify " He rolled his neck allowing it to pop, then looked back at her. Her soul wasn't so sad any more. Yum. She also looked confused. He sighed again, only more annoyed this time.

"Say for instance, the humans had a crush on said Demon and or Vampire. Once the humans blood has been taken , then you might say from crush their feelings have evolved from crush to love, or the very beginning of falling in love." Kai explained. His eyes widen in realization. Sami backed away from the cell and exited the room.

Though neither of them knew it they were both wondering the same thing:  
_'Could I possibly love a Demon?'  
'Could I possibly love a Human?'_


	4. Partial Freedum and drinking!

Hellooo every one! Here is Chapter 4! You know who I own and don't own.  
Anarchygunrage: don't forget to review!

Sami walked back down the cell again. She couldn't believe that she was coming down here again, especially after what's happened for the past two days. '_I'm an idiot, I'm an idiot, I'm an idiot'_ she chanted in her head as she opened the door. Kai was in the same position as yesterday, on the floor, on his back staring directly at her with red eyes. '_Wait…red?' _When had his eyes gone back to being red?

Sami put her hands on the bars once more before realizing such a stupid move, if his eyes were red, he must be out of control . She also noticed that he had a black shackle around his ankle, most likely to keep him on grounds, should he escape. He once again penetrated the skin of her wrist biting down hard. '_Talk about déjà vu' _Sami thought, tugging her wrist back to from him. But instead of leaving she sat down in a chair, right at the bars. Kai fell back to the floor, eyes rolled into the back of his head, his body thrashing about. Sami reached in through the cell grabbing his hand and suddenly she got a flash of his life through her eyes, parts of his life. Tears welled in her eyes, no one deserves such a life as this. She let go of his hand running for the keys. Prisoner or free man, human or not, this man needed help right now.

Sami ran to his side as his body was still thrashing about. She had no clue what to do other than to his head, so he didn't give himself a concussion. Right now, she really wished her dad was there.  
As if answering her prayers, her father appeared rushing over. "Samara! What are you doing?" He yelled. Sami looked back at him half glad he was there, half annoyed that he was yelling at her.

"Dad, he's having a seizure! I have no idea what to do! He needs help!" He sighed. _'Even though this boy…man…thing attacked her twice, I believe, and attacked me, she still continues to try and save him, making sure he's okay. I'll never understand her' _He thought to himself. "Dad!" That shook him right out of his thoughts. "What do I do?" she demanded an answer. "Just keep doing what your doin' now Sami, he should be fine in a minute." She gave him a look. He pulled her out of the cell, fighting her the whole way out. "DAD! ET GO OF ME!" he ignored her.

"Dad we need to hel-" he cut her off. "We don't need to do anything, He'll be fine Sam" He said and he pulled her out again, leaving her no chance to get a word in.

Once Ace Had Sami put up in her bedroom, which had taken quite a while, he marched himself back down to the cell. '_Probably should let him out, give me a reason to get rid of him without anyone on my back how its __**'wrong to kill people for no real reason'**__ though….he did kill that soldier…nah would've gotten him anyway, he was annoying'_ he hurried down the spiraling staircase to where Kai was. He opened the door, and nearly burst out laughing. Kais' head was struck in the bars, he was bent down a little, and had an annoyed look on his face. "Get stuck?" Ace asked smugly. Kai looked up at him, still annoyed. He reached his arms up gripping the bars, pulling them apart. They creaked and groaned as they gave way slightly, but it was still a tight squeeze.

"Trying to escape early eh?" Ace said twirling the keys around his finger, kais' eyes watching the keys turn. "I had to try you know?" He said, eyes never leaving the keys. This was the first civil conversation they'd ever had. It was honestly kind of weird. The key easily slid into the cell, twisting it he pulled and the door opened. Kai walked out, having this look of discomfort with the shackle on his ankle. "Will you take this…thing off too?" he asked.

"No, you are to keep that on. You cannot even take one step outside"  
"then where am I going to sleep"  
"For all I care, you could sleep in the gutters" He ignored the glare from Kai.  
"Choose where. Anywhere, just stay away from the East wing," He thought for a moment.  
"Oh, and do anything, and I mean cause even the slightest sign of trouble, you're to be executed. I'll do the honors myself" He said. A small trace of fear went down his spine as Kai smirked. '_Oh that pitiful fool, the executioners block? Hmph, we'll see who will be killed and who won't be' _

"Yes sir" Kai answered, with exaggerated politeness, on purpose. Wit ht hat Kai began to walk up the Staircase, going toward the West wing. Unknowing to him, that's where Sami would be as well.

Samis' sight was positively blurry. She was lying on her bed, beer in hand. Her bed was done in a bright red, the sheets as well, the posts of her bead being a dark wood. Her carpet was a dark grey, almost black even, and her walls were a nice, dark red wine. The rest of her room consisted of a dresser, a nightstand beside her bed, with a clock on it, and a dresser with some make up and clothes on it. She bounced herself off the bed, running straight into her dresser. "Sorry ma…" she mumbled. Grrr, there was that feeling again. She swallowed a painful gulp full of beer. She didn't want to see him! She didn't!

… Oh who was she kidding, that's exactly where she wanted to be. She stumbled out of her room in her lacy nightgown her mom had bought her for Christmas. It was a dark red, with black lace over it, the lace being in roses. Her bare feet slapped against the cold metal heading toward where the feeling pulled her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

HAHA! Another cliffie for you! Hope everyone loved this one!


End file.
